prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Aono Miki
|song = Than The Stars, Than The Flowers FRIENDS ~3Q4love~ |appearances= *Fresh Pretty Cure! *Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!? *Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana *Pretty Cure All Stars DX: 3D Theatre *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi *Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ *Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! *HUGtto! Pretty Cure *HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories *Live on Stage shows }} is one of the four main Cures in the series Fresh Pretty Cure!, she a 14-year-old schoolgirl at Private Torigoe Academy for exceptionally talented performers. She is good at sports and has a great sense of fashion. She is a hardworking, confident, but kind and modest girl who dreams of becoming a model and tries to maintain this in the public eye. When thoroughly pleased with herself, or a situation, she'll use the catchphrase . Her alter ego is . Bio Appearance Miki is the tallest of the Fresh Precure Team. She has sharp indigo eyes and long violet waist-length hair with her bangs split off-center to frame her face, worn with a blue or white headband. At times she may wear her hair in a ponytail. Normally she is found wearing a school uniform composed of pale blue and navy long sleeved school top with partially puffed shoulders and a blue ribbon hanging from the center, along with a milk-blue pleat accent by a dark blue line on the hem, black tights, and silver loafers. For casual attire, she wears a sky blue top with navy fabric on the chest and ribbon stitching surrounding a tiny ribbon, denim short-shorts, black below the knee boots with three straps on each leg, and a thin white scarf. For dance, she wears a white top with pale blue lining beneath a blue sweatshirt and sweatpants accent by white on the sides of the leg and torso. The bottom of the torso and sleeve cuffs are pale blue with white lines on them, and she wears a pair of blue and white sneakers. For performances, she switches to an outfit reminiscent of the others, with hers being navy and sky blue themed. Her shoes are white with blue accent and a pale blue toe. As Cure Berry, she gains sapphire eyes and longer lavender hair worn up in a partially curled, puffy ponytail. Her bangs grow in length and she gains choppy forelocks. Her headband gains a large blue heart on the side. She gains upside down heart earrings and a blue choker. She gains a two-piece composed of a pearl blue bikini-style top lined with blue strips of fabric and dark blue stitching, decorated with a colorful four leaf clover on the side. Her sleeves are partially ruffled and end at the elbow, and on each wrist is a light blue band that has a dark blue ribbon tied around it. Her light blue mini-skirt is pleated with ruffled layers beneath it. On the waist are her Linkrun and a dark blue ribbon, with a long flowing bow on the right hip. She also gains blue boots with a pale blue toe and heel, and a folded cuff lined in pale blue, worn with a pair of midnight blue stockings. Personality Miki is an elegant and mature girl who tries to keep a flawless and graceful side of herself openly at all times. She is naturally charming and enjoys teasing those she cares for, showing a sense of humor despite her more serious nature in comparison to her friends. Since she was little she dreamed of becoming a supermodel and is very social- to the point of struggling with those who lack social skills. Despite her outward perfectionist streak, she is also very kind and modest. She is calm but also shows a lack of patience when it comes to something new she may not be familiar with, which can cause her to lash out or get worked up. Relationships Family *'Ichijo Kazuki': Miki loves her brother, Kazuki dearly and spends time with him when she can. She dotes on him and values their relationship. *'Aono Remi': Remi is her mother. She and Miki are shown teasing each other, and while Remi tries to be a good mother towards Miki, they are shown to have a strained relationship at times. Friends *'Momozono Love': Miki has been friends with Love since they were children. She can be strict with Love sometimes but always means well. It is shown they have few traits in common. *'Yamabuki Inori': Miki has been friends with Inori since they were children, and like the rest of her friends, she calls Inori 'Buki'. She is understanding and supportive of her. *'Higashi Setsuna': At first, she sees Setsuna is lacking experience in social skills and did not get along with her as easily as the others did. After Setsuna helped her, she realizes that she has a kind heart, and at the end of episode 33, they became closer to each other. History Miki leaves Love after bringing up a "date" she has with Kazuki and ignores Love's requests to join her dance lessons. After Kazuki falls sick during a Nakewameke attack, Miki tries to get him to safety when Burun, the Pickrun who earlier found her, goes into her cellphone, allowing her to turn into Cure Berry. Berry gets Kazuki into an ambulance and she goes to combat the Nakewameke. With help from Cure Peach, they defeat it. Miki then joins Love with dance lessons, unaware that Inori is looking at them in envy. Miki has always aspired to be a top model, so when she gets the chance to audition, she happily goes for it. Halfway through the audition, however, she realizes if she passes she has to quit dancing and Pretty Cure and stop seeing her friends. During the final stage, a Nakewameke attacks the park where Love and Inori are. She sneaks out of the building she is auditioning in and gets to the girls with help from Kaoru. Thanks to Cure Berry, the team defeats the Nakewameke. After Cure Peach and Cure Pine have received their "Fresh" upgrades of their powers, Miki decides to babysit Chiffon for a while in order to be equal with them. Knowing nothing about how to make a baby happy, however, she tries to appeal to her to no avail. One day, Miki brings Chiffon to Private Torigoe Academy. When Chiffon wanders off during a photo shoot, Miki becomes frantic and searches all over for her. She finds Chiffon with Love and Inori, and after yelling at her for wandering off, hugs her in tears. Touched by this, Chiffon summons Burun and it gains an upgrade. During a fight with Westar's sandwich Nakewameke, she calls upon her Pickrun's power, receiving the Berry Sword and defeats the Nakewameke. It is Miki who gives Love the initiative to consider fighting Eas, as she tells her that Setsuna is the enemy. Inori tries to stop her from being cold to her friend, but the two go to look for Love after she runs out of her room. They find Cure Peach fighting Eas, and witness Setsuna's rebirth as Cure Passion. Days later, a tower Nakewameke attacks the city, getting Miki's attention. She transforms to Cure Berry and meets Pine along the way, both help Cure Peach deflect a missile heading for Cure Passion. The three welcome Cure Passion to the team after Westar retreats. Cure Berry "The blue heart is the emblem of hope. Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry!" ブルーのハートは希望の印。つみたてフレッシュ、キュアベリー！ Buruu no hāto wa kibō no shirushi. Tsumitate furesshu, Kyua Berī! appears for the first time when Miki's will to save her brother overpowers the Nakewameke. When transformed, Berry, like Cure Peach, gets into another state of mind in where she saves Kazuki from the building, jumps down to the ambulance and tells them to take him to the hospital. After that, she fights alongside Cure Peach to defeat the Nakewameke. Berry's theme color is blue, and her suit symbol is the spade. Her Pickrun, Burun, is blue and wears a crown on its head. Cure Berry can use the attack Espoir Shower, which is later upgraded to Espoir Shower Fresh after getting the Berry Sword. In the spin-off movie, she, Cure Peach and Cure Pine combined their normal attacks into something they called Triple Fresh. Later than half-through the season, Pretty Cure use the power of the Clover Box to use the group attack Lucky Clover Grand Finale, in which Cure Berry transfers her powers into the Espoir Leaf. Cure Angel "The white heart is the heart of everyone! Freshly-flapping, Cure Angel!" ホワイトハートはみんなの心！羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ Howaito hāto wa minna no kokoro! Habatake Furesshu, Kyua Enjeru! is a second Cure form Pretty Cure gains in the series thanks to the people of Labyrinth. When transforming, the four-leaf clover brooch acquires a fifth white leaf, representing the final transformation. Cure Angel's clothes resemble Cure Berry's, but her top and skirt gain pale coloring and the ribbons from her waist and wrist flow longer. She also gains a cape-like skirt layer flowing from the back, and her stockings gain pale blue detailing while her sleeves grow in size and she gains white pieces of fabric on her hands. On her back are ice shard-like wings used for invisibility and act like a swooping sword. In this Cure form, Cure Angel is capable of flying in fast speed and has a powered up strength. Together with everyone else, she can use the attacks Loving True Heart and Loving True Heart Fresh. Cure Rainbow Berry is an upgrade Cure Berry gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Cure Angel in the season's finale, except with a pair of small, golden wings instead of white ones. Transformation Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up! - "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" is the official transformation phrase used by Miki to transform into Cure Berry in Fresh Pretty Cure. First, she opens her Linkrun, touches the button and the screen glows blue. She shouts, "Change! Pretty Cure..." Then her hair ornaments disappear and she puts her foot down. She shouts, "...Beat up!" and she spins around. She begins to slide along the ground and her brooch appears. Next, her top and skirt appear. Her hair changes from violet to lavender and gets styled. Her boots, wristbands, and earrings appear next. Cure Berry then lands onto the ground and recites her introductory speech. To transform into Cure Angel, she shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" and her normal Pretty Cure outfit disappear. She starts to spin around, and white light creates her dress, shoes, wristbands and angel wings for her. Then, she recites her introductory speech with the other Angel Cures. Attacks Espoir Shower - Cure Berry uses her fingers to form a spade, and the empty space begins to glow blue. A blue stream of light shaped like a spade spreads to hit the enemy and purifies it. Espoir Shower Fresh - Cure Berry swings her Berry Sword downward, then holds her weapons sideways as she recites the first half of the incantation. Then she turns it upside down and presses the buttons on the sword. The adornment will glow and she swings the rod while saying the second half of the incantation. She traces a spade with the sword, that spade gets filled with energy, and she thrusts the sword, sending the spade to her target. As she spins the sword around, the enemy becomes purified in a blue heart-shaped bubble. [[Triple Fresh|'Triple Fresh']] - It is a movie-only attack used in the Fresh Pretty Cure! movie, ''Cure Berry performs this attack along with Cure Peach and Cure Pine, as they combine their basic attacks together. 'Lucky Clover Grand Finale '- The group attack for the ''Fresh! ''season. Cure Peach calls upon the power of the Clover Box. The music box reacts and the Pretty Cure gets into formation as if starting a relay race. On the word "Go!", the four Cures run for the enemy. Cure Passion calls upon the Happiness Leaf and passes it to Cure Pine. Pine calls upon the Prayer Leaf and passes the two leaves to Cure Berry. Berry calls upon the Espoir Leaf and passes the three leaves to Peach. Peach calls upon the Lovely Leaf and a seal comprised of the clover symbol is created. Berry, Pine, and Passion jump up and Peach throws the seal to the ground. This enlarges it and the four land on the seal, which goes through the target. Declaring the attack, the enemy is imprisoned in the crystal that gets filled with light energy. The crystal vanishes as the enemy gets purified. Etymology ' :' means blue, an obvious reference to her color scheme. indicates the possessive form, but in this case, is probably only included as a common component in Japanese surnames rather than having any special meaning having to do with Miki's powers or personality. : translates to beauty, and translates to hope, a reference to her title as the Cure or Symbol of Hope. The ki in her brother Kazuki's name is the same kanji.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Her name means: "The blue beautiful hope." Songs Miki's voice actor, Kitamura Eri has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Oki Kanae, who voices Momozono Love, Nakagawa Akiko, who voices Yamabuki Inori, and later also Komatsu Yuka, who voices Higashi Setsuna. Singles *[[Than The Stars, Than The Flowers|'Than The Stars, Than The Flowers']] *[[FRIENDS ~3Q4love~|'FRIENDS ~3Q4love~']] Duets *[[Fresh Pretty Cure・Sun Child|'Fresh Pretty Cure・Sun Child']] (Along with Oki Kanae, Nakagawa Akiko, and also Komatsu Yuka) *[[Dreaming Flowers|'Dreaming Flowers']] (Along with Oki Kanae, Nakagawa Akiko, Komatsu Yuka, and also Iizuka Mayumi) *[[Happiness☆Wonderland ~The Gift Of Smiles~|'Happiness☆Wonderland ~The Gift Of Smiles~']] (Along with Oki Kanae, Nakagawa Akiko, Komatsu Yuka, and also M*Cube) Trivia *In the ''Pretty Cure All Stars'' Suite Flower Card Collection, Miki is represented by the purple wild radish flower, which symbolizes a serious and strong personality in the Language of Flowers. *Miki's blood type is type A. *Cure Berry is the only Cure in Fresh Pretty Cure! ''with a Cure name that starts with the letter '''B '(Cure B'erry), Cures '''P'each, 'P'ine and 'P'assion all have Cure names that start with '''P. *Miki appeared as Cure Berry to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 16 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *She is afraid of octopuses. Gallery :Main Page: Aono Miki/Image Gallery References Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! characters Category:Main characters